


Lupus Somnium

by Ksencha



Series: Переводы Ksencha [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Family, Implied half-sibling incest, Klaus has feelingsvery sappy, barely even subtext, but it's REALLY vague, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: По ночам Клаус перевоплощается. Начитается паника.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson (implied)
Series: Переводы Ksencha [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877575
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lupus Somnium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603047) by [SpecialHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell). 



Когда Клаус просыпается, он лежит голый на чужой кровати. Солнечный свет струится сквозь щель в ставнях, и его глаза блуждают по комнате. Ему не нужно много времени, чтобы понять, что это комната Элайджи, или что его в ней нет. Нагота это не тайна; где бы то ни было Клаус всегда предпочитает спать таким образом. В остальном ситуация гораздо более тревожная. Клаус лежит поверх простыней, другая половина которых выглядит так, будто на них кто-то спал. Его голова тоже не лежит на подушке, так как он лежит поперек кровати, поджав под себя ноги. Клаус не помнит, чтобы спал, таким образом, с тех пор, как они были превращены тысячу лет назад. Жестокость Майкла привела к тому, что Клаусу пришлось уменьшиться в невидимых размерах. Отбросив на время эти мысли, Клаус садится и оглядывается вокруг. Из здания не доносится никаких звуков; это означает, что, либо все еще спят, либо уже довольно поздно, и все остальные проснувшись, вышли из здания.

К тому времени, как Клаус спускается, одетый и, к счастью, никем пока не потревоженный, его разум лихорадочно работает. А где же Элайджа? Где же все остальные? Что именно произошло между Клаусом, который заснул в своей собственной постели, и пробуждением там, где он проснулся? Клаус уже не в первый раз просыпается в кровати Элайджи, но обычно Элайджа лежит рядом с ним или, по крайней мере, в комнате, и Клаус, конечно же, никогда не забывает события прошлой ночи. Время, проведенное с Элайджей, всегда запоминается, по той или иной причине. Внутренние блуждания Клауса прекращаются, когда он входит в кабинет и замечает Хейли и Хоуп, сидящих на диване. Хейли смотрит на потрясенное лицо Клауса, и на ее лице появляется беспокойство.

— Ты ведь не забыл, что сегодня твой день с Хоуп, правда?

— Нет! — Клаус поспешно улыбается, когда Хоуп поднимает на него глаза. — Я просто не ожидал увидеть… Элайджа обычно приводит ее.

— Я его сегодня не видела, — говорит Хейли, слегка отодвигаясь, чтобы Клаус сел. Он делает то, что ему молча приказали, и Хейли передает Хоуп отцу. — Вы двое поссорились?

— Совсем недавно, — бормочет Клаус, обнимая Хоуп. — Он почти не разговаривает со мной в эти дни. — Клаус поднимает глаза, ожидая, что Хейли начнет копаться в его словах, но вместо этого на ее лице появляется странное выражение.

— Ты пахнешь… по-другому, — объясняет Хейли, увидев замешательство Клауса. — Землистый… как будто… ты недавно обратился?

— Я… — Клаус замолкает и смотрит на Хоуп сверху вниз. Она спит в его объятиях, а Хейли смотрит на него с такой тревогой, что он не может удержаться, и доверяет ей. — Может быть, вчера вечером. Сегодня утром я проснулся в комнате Элайджи, не помня, как туда попал. Элайджи нигде не было видно.

Озабоченная складка на лбу Хейли углубляется.

— Клаус, если ты невольно обращаешься… — Клаус смотрит, как взгляд Хейли скользит по их спящей дочери, и его сердце сжимается. Нежно поцеловав ее в голову, Клаус протягивает Хоуп обратно к Хейли.

— Я поговорю с Фреей, выясню, что происходит. Если ты увидишь Элайджу, пожалуйста, скажи ему, что мне нужно с ним поговорить.

Хейли понимающе кивает. Клаус знает, что она никогда бы не сказала этого вслух; но он разделяет ее страх перед тем, что может сделать его неуправляемый волк. Хейли сжимает плечо Клауса — предлагая единственное утешение, которое она может — прежде чем уйти с Хоуп.

~

— Добрый день, брат, — Фрея не отрывает взгляда от рукописи, которую держит в руке, когда Клаус входит. — Что я могу для тебя сделать?

— Ты не знаешь, как кто-то способен повлиять на моего волка без моего ведома? — Клаус не смягчает своих слов, в этот момент его страх становится более насущным, чем потребность в уединении.

Фрея поднимает глаза на этот вопрос. Она на мгновение смотрит на Клауса, откладывая в сторону то, над чем работала.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что кто-то обратил тебя против твоей воли?

— Не столько против моей воли, сколько совершенно без моего ведома.

Фрея на секунду морщит лоб, и делает шаг к Клаусу.

— Объясни.

Клаус раздраженно фыркает, но подчиняется.

— Вчера вечером я лег спать, как обычно, а сегодня утром проснулся в комнате Элайджи, не помня, как туда попал, и Хейли говорит, что от меня пахнет так, будто я только что обратился.

— А что говорит Элайджа?

— Элайджа здесь ни при чем! — Клаус рычит и начинает расхаживать по комнате. — Я проснулся и увидел, что один.

— Клаус, ты же не думаешь… — Фрея замолкает, и Клаус оборачивается, чтобы увидеть страх в ее глазах. Устало вздохнув, Клаус подходит к сестре. Он знает, что она никогда не хочет думать о нем плохо, но он не винит ее за этот вопрос.

— Крови нигде не было, ни моей, ни его. Если Элайджа был там вчера вечером, он встал и ушел сам по себе.

Фрея благодарно кивает на объяснение Клауса, и на то, что он не откусил ей голову за то, что она спросила. Фрея с удивлением отметила, что за последние несколько месяцев ее брат, по крайней мере, пытался быть более внимательным к другим. Была ли это настоящая перемена или просто желание успокоить Элайджу, Фрея пока не знала.

— Кажется маловероятным, что кто-то будет тратить магическую энергию, необходимую, чтобы превратить тебя; если они не хотят, чтобы ты навредил кому-то, — рассуждает Фрея. — Из того, что я слышала о твоих разногласиях с Давиной, ты знаешь, что насильственный поворот — это болезненный процесс. Я сомневаюсь, что ты бы проспал все это.

— Тогда что же происходит? — В глазах Клауса отчаяние, и Фрея не может скрыть своей жалости, когда отвечает.

— Боюсь, это тебе с твоим волком предстоит обсудить.


	2. Chapter 2

[Flashback]

Дверь скрипнула, и Элайджа поднял глаза от книги, которую читал.

— Никлаус, — произнес он со вздохом, и Элайджа отложил книгу, зная, что не успеет закончить главу сегодня вечером. — И чему же я обязан таким удовольствием?

Ответом ему было молчание, и Элайджа не смог сдержать нежной улыбки, которая вспыхнула на его лице.

— Это уже третья ночь за столько недель, когда ты приходишь ко мне. Должно же быть что-то, чего ты хочешь.

Тишина, нарушаемая лишь шорохом движения.

— Очень хорошо, я позволю тебе это еще раз. Давай.

Кровать накренилась. Элайджа с улыбкой отметил, что волчья фигура его брата согнула пружины кровати больше, чем его обычная форма. Настороженный взгляд задержался на нем на мгновение, прежде чем колени Элайджи заполнила голова волка его брата. Не колеблясь, Элайджа положил руку на мех и начал медленно, успокаивающе поглаживать его. Тихое фырканье было единственным ответом Элайджи на его действия, но удовлетворение, которое он почувствовал, исходящее от существа, заставило его сердце забиться сильнее. При свете дня Элайджа будет сомневаться в мотивах, побудивших Клауса прийти к нему, но как это всегда было между ними, когда Элайджа оставался наедине с Клаусом, их связь становилась единственной. Клаус не упоминал об этих встречах в те короткие моменты, когда они встречались в лагере, и не пытался искать Элайджу в его обычной форме. Для Элайджи было ясно, что его брат не хотел, чтобы об этих событиях стало известно кому-либо, и поэтому вряд ли они были уловкой, чтобы, так или иначе, поколебать убеждения Элайджи. Свет от свечей, расставленных в комнате Элайджи, мягко падал на тело волка, и Элайджа не мог, не думать о тех днях, когда не было необходимости притворяться. Никлаус приходил к нему, когда они были молоды, когда они были людьми — только потому, что он хотел быть рядом со своим старшим братом. Они могли часами сидеть молча, и Никлаус был бы самым довольным из всех, кого Элайджа когда-либо видел.

Элайджа не сразу понял, что волк спит. Нежная улыбка украсила его лицо, когда он это заметил, и осторожно начал двигаться в более удобное положение. Он свернулся вокруг волка клубочком и закрыл глаза.


	3. Chapter 3

Хейли выглядит такой же встревоженной, когда входит в комнату Фреи, как и утром, когда она ушла от Клауса. Он, со своей стороны, выглядит недовольным всей этой ситуацией. Взгляд, который ухудшается, когда он замечает, что Джексон следует за Хейли в комнату.

— Прежде чем ты начнешь, — Хейли поднимает руку, чтобы прервать возражения Клауса. — Фрея сказала, что тебе нужна квалифицированная помощь в ситуации с волком, а у Джека гораздо больше опыта общения с другими волками, чем у меня.

Джексон смотрит на Клауса, как будто ожидая несогласия, но Клаус просто опускает голову, признавая логику Хейли.

— А где же Хоуп? — Спрашивает Клаус вместо того, чтобы спорить.

— Она с Мэри, — объясняет Хейли, ее голос смягчается при упоминании их дочери. — Я подумала, что так будет лучше.

— Я согласен, — Клаус слегка улыбается, прежде чем снова обратить свое внимание на Фрею. — Ну, так давай же, каков главный план для выяснения всего этого?

Фрея фыркает от резкого тона Клауса, но она понимает его разочарование и не спорит по этому поводу. Вместо этого она растирает благовоний и протягивает Клаусу спички.

— Нам нужен круг свечей на полу, достаточно большой, чтобы вместить двух взрослых волков.

— Двое? — Хейли спрашивает.

— Я думаю, Фрея говорит о путешествии с гидом, — предполагает Джексон. — Иногда, когда два человека путешествуют вместе, оба их волка, как известно, выходят наружу. Очевидно, что это только при полной луне и при нормальных обстоятельствах.

— Но, как всегда, с нашей семьей, — улыбка Фреи становится хрупкой, когда она заканчивает смешивать свои благовония. — Эти обстоятельства не являются нормальными.

Клаус заканчивает со свечами к тому времени, как Фрея обходит стол со своими благовониями. Она машет рукой, показывая, что Клаус должен сидеть внутри круга, а затем смотрит между оставшейся парой.

— Кто из вас хочет попробовать? — Спрашивает Фрея.

Хейли переводит взгляд с Джексона на Клауса и обратно.

— У меня больше опыта с ритуалом, — говорит Джексон. — Но это работает лучше, когда вовлеченные люди эмоционально близки.

— Ладно, Хейли, ты уже встала. — Фрея снова машет рукой в направлении круга. Хейли выглядит обеспокоенной суждением Джексона об их близости, и Клаус, кажется, не может помочь ей прояснить. С мягкой улыбкой Джексон подталкивает Хейли к Клаусу.

— Он отец твоего ребенка, — объясняет Джексон. — Несмотря на ваши различия, эта связь никуда не исчезает. Это должно сработать.

Хейли благодарно улыбается Джексону, прежде чем присоединиться к Клаусу внутри круга. Их глаза встречаются, и улыбка Клауса тоже полна благодарности. Прежде чем повернуться и посмотреть на Джексона, Хейли берет его за руки.

— И что теперь? — Спрашивает она.

— Вам нужно будет смотреть друг на друга, — объясняет Джексон, его тон меняется на спокойный и сосредоточенный. — Закрой глаза, дыши глубоко и ровно, и почувствуй связь между вами двумя.

_Хейли оглядывается по сторонам. Лес, в котором она никогда не была, приближается к сумеркам. Защита Фреи должна быть очень крепкой. Клаус не появляется, и Хейли начинает беспокоиться. Она зовет его. Но тишина — это все, что она встречает._

Хейли тут же открывает глаза и ахает. Клаус озабоченно смотрит на нее.

— Я была там… кажется. Лес. Нигде я не была раньше, но…

— Хейли, что случилось? — Спрашивает Джексон.

— Я была одна, — Хейли все еще сосредоточена на Клаусе, когда говорит. — Я звала, но тебя там не было. — И Хейли, и Клаус смотрят на Джексона, ожидая указаний.

— И ты не почувствовал притяжения? — Джексон спрашивает Клауса.

— Мне было тепло, — говорит Клаус. — Но там не было никакого леса. Только темнота, которая, как я предполагаю на данный момент, была внутри моих собственных век.

— Попробуй еще раз, — отвечает Джексон. — На этот раз постарайся ни о чем другом не думать. Почувствуй энергию Хейли, и пусть она направит тебя туда, где тебе нужно быть.

Клаус и Хейли снова закрывают глаза, и Клаус пытается сосредоточиться на ощущении рук Хейли в своих, связь между ними, выкованная в огне и крови.

_Луна ярко светит над пологом леса. Хейли оглядывается вокруг, сосредоточив внимание на шелесте листьев позади нее. Волк Хейли инстинктивно узнает, как Клаус выходит из-за деревьев, но не приближается._

_— Клаус? — Хейли пытается подойти поближе, но волк с жалобным воем отступает. Хейли может чувствовать, на каком-то духовном уровне, что она не та, кого волк хотел бы видеть здесь. Сделав глубокий вдох, Хейли прочищает разум и заставляет себя обратиться. Когда она сама оказывается в волчьем обличье, то снова пытается приблизиться к Клаусу. Он снова отступает, и на этот раз его зубы обнажаются._

_Хейли берет секунду, чтобы передумать, прежде чем протянуть руку с ее умом вместо этого. Она зовет Клауса, но в ответ слышит только рычание. Ни одно слово._

_Элайджа._

Хейли и Клаус одновременно отскакивают друг от друга, задыхаясь.

— И это сработало? — Спрашивает Фрея.

Клаус выглядит слишком потрясенным, чтобы ответить, поэтому Хейли говорит, ее сочувственный взгляд не покидает лицо Клауса.

— Нам нужен Элайджа, — тихо говорит Хейли. — Я не думаю, что кто-то еще прорвется.


	4. Chapter 4

— Я пыталась дозвониться до него, — вздыхает Хейли. — Его телефон должно быть выключен.

Фрея смотрит на Клауса, который уже свернулся калачиком. Его колени подтянуты к груди, и он не двигается со своего места внутри круга. Она никогда не видела своего брата таким, уверена, что никто из них не видел. Он не произнес ни слова с тех пор, как они с Хейли вернулись. Отчаяние, которое она чувствует, покидая его, заставляет ее хотеть плакать. Вместо этого она закрывает глаза и тянется к Элайдже. Она может сказать, что он все еще в городе, и это утешает. Неподалеку. Он не пострадал, даже не расстроился, и это еще одна хорошая новость.

— Я так понимаю, что этот толчок в моем черепе — это ты меня ищешь, дорогая сестра?

Все удивленно поднимают глаза и видят, что в дверях стоит Элайджа. Он оглядывает лица в комнате, и его взгляд неизбежно падает на Клауса.

— Что-то не так, — уточняет Фрея. — Нам нужна твоя помощь.

— Оставьте нас, — приказывает Элайджа, не сводя глаз с лица Клауса. Хейли берет Джексона под руку, и они уходят без единого звука. Фрея останавливается рядом с Элайджей и бросает на него многозначительный взгляд. Тут все сразу говорит: «будь добр», и «я боюсь», и «позаботься о нашем брате». Элайджа смотрит на Фрею достаточно долго, чтобы успокоить ее, но как только она покидает его поле зрения, его внимание возвращается к Клаусу.

В течение всего движения Клаус оставался там, где он сидел. Отчаянный, безнадежный взгляд не покидает его лица, и Элайджа без колебаний садится напротив брата.

— Что такое? — Тихо спрашивает Элайджа.

— Мой волк, — шепчет Клаус, переводя взгляд с Элайджи на пол, что можно истолковать только как стыд. — Я невольно обращаюсь. Я не знаю, как долго или что я, возможно, сделал. Хейли пыталась помочь мне общаться с ним, но…

Элайджа накрывает руку Клауса своей.

— Успокойся, брат, — шепчет он с полуулыбкой. — Все, что твой волк делал последние несколько недель, это спал в моей постели.

Клаус выглядит потрясенным, его глаза пристально смотрят на Элайджу со смущением и растущим чувством предательства.

— Так ты знал?

— Я не знал, что это не по твоей воле, — поясняет Элайджа. — Я просто предположил, что ты… — Элайджа снова обдумывает свои слова, и у него вырывается печальный вздох. — Раньше ты приходил ко мне за утешением. Я подумал, что, возможно, это был единственный способ, который ты мог бы попросить об этом прямо сейчас.

Клаусу требуется несколько секунд, чтобы до него дошло, что происходит.

— Поскольку я ничего не говорил об этом в течение дня. Ты решил, что я не хочу, чтобы об этом говорили. — Клаус поражается тому, как Элайджа, казалось бы, бесконечно сочувствует ему. Некоторое время они сидят молча, потом Клаус снова заговаривает.

— Хейли говорит, что мой волк будет общаться только с тобой. Мне нужно взять это под контроль, Элайджа. Я не смогу быть рядом с Хоуп, если не буду контролировать себя.

— Я помогу тебе, — говорит Элайджа так, как будто это очевидно, и Клаус полагает, что это действительно так. Элайджа берет обе руки Клауса, когда тот снова принимает скрещенные ноги. Вместе они закрывают глаза и делают глубокий вдох.

_В лесу темно, но Элайджа легко различает очертания волка Клауса, стоящего перед ним._

_— Никлаус, — Элайджа делает шаг вперед. Волк ложится, издавая зловещий вой, и крадется к протянутой руке. Элайджа в свою очередь присел на корточки, чтобы провести рукой по голове волка. Закрыв глаза, Элайджа мысленно протягивает руку, подталкивая сознание волка._

Элайджа.

_— Да, — громко говорит Элайджа, кажется, он не может остановиться. — Я уже здесь._

Элайджа.

_Молчание растягивается на долгое мгновение, пока Элайджа пытается экстрасенсорно побудить волка заговорить._

_— Что случилось? Почему это происходит?_

Элайджа. Любовь. Необходимость.

_Элайджа в шоке отдергивает руку от головы волка. Любовь. Это не то слово, которое так легко перекидывается между Майклсонами. Когда Элайджа открывает глаза, рядом с его волком стоит человеческая фигура Клауса, выглядящая совершенно растерянной._

_— Если тебе интересно моё мнение, — рискует Элайджа, все еще слегка удивленный. — Это можно было бы решить гораздо быстрее, если бы вы оба могли общаться._

_Клаус, похоже, ошеломлен всей этой ситуацией, но послушно садится рядом со своим волком и кладет руку ему на спину. Он закрывает глаза, и Элайджа зачарованно наблюдает, как на человеческом лице Клауса вспыхивают эмоции._

Элайджа!

_Голос прерывает размышления Элайджи, и он снова обращает свое внимание на происходящее. Какой бы ни была дискуссия между Клаусом и его волком, она, похоже, прекратилась, и волк отчаянно кричит в голове Элайджи._

Любовь. Необходимость. Элайджа. Необходимость.

_— Притормози, — тихо говорит Элайджа, опускаясь на колени с корточек, которые он держал все это время. Он обращает свое внимание на человеческую фигуру Клауса. — Никлаус, что происходит? Поговори со мной._

_Долгое мгновение, кажется, что Клаус не хочет говорить, но за тяжелым вздохом следует покачивание головой, а затем признание, произнесенное шепотом._

_— Я подавлял в себе волка. Он так долго был магически заблокирован нашей матерью, и когда мы сделали ритуал, чтобы восстановить мой полный потенциал, он был, наконец, свободен. Его сознание стало частью моего собственного, но его потребности пугали меня. Он просит о вещах, в которых я просто не могу признаться, и поэтому я игнорировал его. Я использую гнев и силу, которые дает мне волк, когда это меня устраивает, но я не позволяю двум половинам себя по-настоящему соединиться._

_— Ты испугался, — заключает Элайджа._

_— Нас с детства учили, что волки — это чудовища, — говорит Клаус, наморщив лоб. — Это неправда. Волк представляет собой разум, свободный от запретов человеческой природы. Да, это может означать насилие, но это также означает признание желаний, страхов и потребностей вещей, которые я никогда не позволю себе увидеть, из-за моего собственного страха показаться слабым._

_Когда Клаус, наконец, поднимает взгляд на Элайджу, его глаза полны неуверенности. Волк скулит рядом с ним, и Элайджа снова протягивает руку, чтобы погладить его._

_— Волк — это часть тебя, — в голосе Элайджи нет осуждения, и Клаус закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть сострадания на его лице. — Ты не должен бояться показаться слабым тем, кто любит тебя. Я видел тебя на протяжении тысячи лет, в каждом состоянии гнева и радости, и я знаю, кто ты, Никлаус._

_— Ты единственный, кто когда-либо заставлял меня чувствовать себя по-настоящему желанным, — признается Клаус, и слезы начинают капать. — Я всегда боялся, что моя потребность в утешении однажды станет тебе неприятна. Если мы останемся вместе, потому что ты этого хочешь, а не потому что мне это нужно. Это почему-то заставило меня почувствовать, что я не могу потерять тебя._

_Элайджа зачарованно наблюдает, как волк поднимает голову. Она прижимается к боку Клауса, а потом поворачивается лицом к небу и воет. Клаус не делает ни малейшего движения, чтобы вытереть слезы, когда звук звенит вокруг них, и волк исчезает, наконец, становясь одним целым с Клаусом._

Слезы все еще стоят на лице Клауса, когда он и Элайджа возвращаются, задыхаясь и моргая в освещенной свечами комнате. Клаус пытается вырвать свои руки, но Элайджа сжимает их еще крепче. Поднявшись на колени, Элайджа подталкивает Клауса вперед, и ему требуется всего несколько секунд, чтобы позволить себе оказаться в объятиях Элайджи. Элайджа протягивает руку, чтобы погладить Клауса по волосам, и вместо того, чтобы запротестовать, как он обычно делал, Клаус слушает волка в глубине своего сознания. Он крепче обнимает Элайджу и позволяет себе успокоиться.


End file.
